Neville
Neville is a name passed down to a line of serial killers all over the world since the early 1800's. Many iterations of him have existed, but the current one has been sighted across the continents. Nobody knows their true identity apart from a few individuals, but he is listed in worldwide lists as extremely dangerous and should not be approached if seen. Like all Nevilles of the past, he wears a mask. The present Neville wears a distorted smiley face as his. The Neville rotation seems to have followed a pattern, which dictates that if the current Neville were to be deceased, the next one will arrive from South America. He is the 19th in the line of successors. While historically a reckless serial killer, the recent reports of Nevilles show that they may have become hitmen of sorts, as motiveless killings have decreased with specific targets being more likely to be murdered. A white card with the word "Neville" left at a crime scene shows their mark. History The current Neville was is suspected to have been born in southern Belgium, and had his title passed down to him after the previous Neville, which is believed to be from Madagascar, handed it down to him. It is speculated that the passing down happened shortly before the previous Neville passed away. It is unknown whether this was of natural causes or the current Neville had killed him at his request to make the passing down complete. It is speculated that the current Neville's true identity is of Bernardo Leclercq, a teenager from Brussels who disappeared mysteriously from the records 20 years ago, but this is not confirmed. Several countries have tried to find Neville's true identity in order to bring him to justice, most particularly Sweden. Neville has retaliated by killing several Swedish agents investigating his crimes and identity. Previous Nevilles include Neville the 14th, who was one of two recorded female Nevilles. The other female Neville, the 7th Neville, is believed to have originated in what is now modern day Slovenia. The first Neville was believed to be the identity of one Telford Garfield, a nobleman from London. The previous Neville before the current one, number 18, is believed to have hailed from Madagascar and has the shortest known title of Neville. The most notorious Neville, number 9, is believed to have been born in Vancouver, Canada. This Neville is reported to have killed at least 46,000 people by his hands, and around 12 million deaths from his other actions. The only other Neville to have an identity confirmed was Neville 10, who was revealed to be Gerard Fishman of Australia. Records show when his home was searched that confirmed he was indeed one of the Nevilles. However, he had already passed away and found his successor by then. List of Nevilles: Appearances Banned from Fantendo Neville appears in this game, although he is hidden. If found, he will murder the player character without question, resulting in an instant game over. He is seen without his mask when the player meets them under the guise of Mr. Leclercq, their European neighbor and the one who tends the university gardens. He acts kind towards the player but if they find out his secret he will be forced to silence the player, resulting in a game over. Description Appearance The current Neville is reported to have messy gray or silver hair, a muscular build and be around 6'2. Sightings of a short beard are also common. Reports reveal he can usually be seen wearing a beanie hat, a white hoodie and a formal dark gray shirt with a white tie. Nobody has any concrete evidence on what his real face looks like. Personality The current Neville seems to be more reserved than most previous Nevilles, killing one specific target at a time. He utilizes a wide array of techniques to do his deeds, including more unconventional methods such as leaving the victim to be eaten alive by rats. This Neville seems to like using his own style of darker humor to give his more public victims an ironic end. Taking pride in his heritage, he is said to kill his clients if they do not hold up their end of the bargain. Unlike some past Nevilles, he has not resorted to mass killing yet, and seems to be taking on the role of a hitman rather than just a serial killer who targets anyone in their way. However, he seems to be not above killing those who find out his true identity. Only those he admits his identity to first are allowed to know, as he places his utmost trust in them. Skills As world-renown killers, all Nevilles display extreme proficiency in weapon usage as well as stealth and languages to get around the world. The current Neville prefers to use use a larger variety of ways to kill to suit his humor in giving most of his victims ironic ends, and is proficient in creating traps. The current Neville also speaks French as his native language, but has fluency in Dutch, English, Mandarin Chinese and Russian and some proficiency in Japanese, Spanish, Norwegian, Arabic and Portuguese from his world travels. Aside from skills used to be helpful in his role, the current Neville reportedly has a fondness of gardening. Relationships These are the relationships of the current Neville. Maria Velarosa De La Cruz Dolores Santiago II Maria is a blind nun from the Philippines who is often in direct contact with Neville. As she is blind, she does not know what he really looks like, but has confirmed she has met with him face to face. Once one of his targets, surviving his assassination attempt on her has lead the two to develop mutual respect for each other. Ãôðøþé Ðáþý "Ãôðøþé Ðáþý" is Neville's wife. Her real name is unknown, but sources confirm she was born in Belarus. She is said to sometimes aid Neville in his killings. Her own identity is shrouded in mystery, but it is said that the two are in an open relationship. No children have been confirmed of their relationship although it is said the two get along extremely well. Sources suggest she may be living a double life, and lives currently in Paris as a societal elite. Barry Enzois Barry Enzois, known as Barryenzo to most, is Neville's closest friend. A Welsh assassin, he is the one who has gotten the closest to killing Neville by poisoning his food in a mission in Norway. After the incident, both agreed to a duel, which ended in a tie. Finding mutual respect for each other, they quickly became close. Unlike Neville, Barry himself is widely known in his country of Wales as well as Europe as an assassin, but is not as notorious. Carlos A Portuguese scientist and inventor whom Neville turns to for his gadgets. Like Maria, he is one of the few survivors of Neville's killing attempts, although he is the only one ever to have completely avoid the trap. The special lenses in his glasses which can detect the slightest prescence of something alive next to him made it easier to avoid Neville's attack. After the initial attack, Carlos was able to quickly deduce where the attack had come from and found Neville. As the only person to ever outsmart Neville, Neville allowed him to live as long as he kept his identity a secret. Now friends, the two help each other on a regular basis. For example, Neville helped Carlos get out of an abusive relationship with his ex-boyfriend, Steve. In return, Carlos creates things that can make the already stealthy Neville almost untraceable. Norwegian Government Swedish Government Sightings around the World Gallery InstantGameOverDude.png|As he appears in Banned from Fantendo JustYourNeighborNothingToSeeHere.png|Under disguise as Monsieur L during his stay in Vindozz Town in Banned from Fantendo MrLeclercq.png|Art of his Monsieur L persona as he prepares to assassinate someone Trivia * This character is loosely based off Neville, the Deathbringer and may be seen as a gritty reboot of sorts.